A new point of view
by ImagineIfItWere.Real
Summary: Dan comes out to Phil as bi, and Phil comes out to Dan as gay, and awkward/sexy flirting ensues.


It was a lazy morning. Dan and Phil were sitting on opposites sides of the couch, Dan browsing tumblr and Phil browsing who knows what as per usual. Dan's entire body was laid out on the couch, so that his feet were rested under Phil's blanket. Phil was the first to break the silence that had settled over the room.

"10 Things you probably didn't know about your best friend." Phil stated.

"What?" Dan craned his neck over his computer screen.

"It's a post. On tumblr. 10 things you probably didn't know about your best friend. And it's captioned 'now you should go ask before it gets awkward'" Phil grinned.

Dan laughed. "As if we had secrets. Bring it on, Lester." He cringed at his use of Phil's last name. "Remind me never to say that again."

Phil nodded as he began rattling off the questions. "As far as I can tell, I know all the answers to these questions." He smiled.

"We've foiled tumblr with our friendship."

"Basically."

"I'll read them to you."

"Okay." Dan rolled his eyes. "If you insist..."

"The first one is 'has your friend been bullied'. Well, I know the general answer to that for you as you do for me, so moving on. 'has he/she ever lied about your friendship...' no... 'has he/she had another best friend'... you know the answer to that... 'has he/she had a sexual encounter while you're in the same house...'" at this one, Phil laughed. "As if."

"Hey!" Dan protested.

"Oh come on Dan. Neither of us have had actual sex in... Well I'll speak for myself." Phil felt himself blushing a bit, and Dan smiled.

"Feeling shy?" Dan teased.

"Oh shut up." He ignored dan and continued reading. "'has he/she ever stolen something of yours and never told you about it'... Yeah, I probably have and so have you, seeing as we live in the same flat..."

Dan nodded along to most of the questions, distracted by his screen, and smiling at Phil's eagerness to prove their friendship.

"okay... 'sexuality...' yeah..." Phil continued through the questions, absentmindedly scrolling through the post.

Dan froze.

There was one thing he had never told Phil. And that was it.

Phil felt him tense up next to him, because he looked up. "Dan?"

He asked curiously, looking over at his friend's face.

"Nothing!" Said Dan too quickly, hiding his red face behind his laptop. Dan was glad he was laying down.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? I didn't even say anything yet." Phil was smiling.

He knew almost as soon as Dan had tensed up what was happening. He grinned even harder at his best friend's blush.

"Dan..." He said knowingly, leaning towards the boy. "What is it?"

"Nothing." said Dan smiling in a small voice , smiling, hiding his face behind his laptop even more, but somehow smiling, as though he knew it would be alright, this was to come.

"Come on..." Phil coaxed... "You can tell me..." He got up off the couch, still grinning.

"Come on, sit up..." he pushed Dan so he would sit up and so he could sit next to him.

"Please?" He said, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Um..." Dan began, still smiling. "Well..."

Phil was looking at him expectantly, and the look on his face made Dan giggle.

He grinned at his laptop. "I'm bi."

Phil was grinning so hard his face could've split. He flung his arms around his friend. Dan was still smiling and blushing sheepishly at his laptop, trying to keep hold of it as he was tackled.

"I'm so happy for you!" Phil smiled. 'Does anyone else know?'

Dan shook his head. "Nah. You're the first."

Phil hugged him tighter.

"Why has this never come up before?" Dan asked, leaning his head on his friend.

"I was so worried about your reaction." He reflected. He shook his head and smiled.

"Well." Said Phil. His voice went quiet. "It would be really ridiculous if I didn't accept you're being bisexual."

"Why?" Dan asked, a grin forming of his own.

"um... I'm gay." Phil braced for impact.

It was Dan's turn to tackle Phil with a hug, and before they knew it they were a giggling mess on the floor.

"We're ridiculous." Dan stated.

"I know." Phil said, and held him tight. He briefly pulled away from their hug, and found himself nose to nose with Dan. Usually Phil was the shy one, blushing whenever something awkward happened, but this time was different. Dan froze, and he could've sworn he saw Phil's eyes flicker down to his lips before he winked.

Phil pulled away smiling innocently.

Dan was speechless.

_um. what._

"Well, shall I go make dinner for us? What do you want?" Phil looked as though he knew the effect he was having on Dan. He turned to the kitchen, and then back at Dan, still sitting on the floor. He smiled at Dan, who still looked confused as fuck. Dan shook is head.

"Uhm... I uh... I dunno, whatever you want." Fuck, thought Dan._ he's onto me._

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter since desert is the best part." Phil winked again. His eyes flickered over Dan's body. _Fuck._

_What is this other side? Why have I never seen this side of Phil?_

Dan looked curiously and suspiciously over at his friend, though he couldn't deny he enjoyed the flirting, it was a bit unexpected.

"Phil?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Phil asked, turning to look at him. He tried to keep his composure but Dan saw doubt flicker in his expression. He seemed worried that he had done something wrong. Dan decided against questioning the flirting. He liked it, and he didn't want it to end, so if Phil felt insecure about it, he should probably stay quiet, play along as if nothing was unusual, and enjoy it for what it was.

_this crush is getting ridiculous, _dan thought. _But then again, at least it's going _somewhere_. And Phil flirting (at least I hope he's flirting) is... pretty sexy._

Dan smiled. He realized he'd been quiet for a long time.

_I'll try it._

Dan gave Phil a once over, eyes lingering in the crotch area and then meeting Phil's. He bit his lip.

"Nothing." He said.

Phil smiled, blushed, and turned towards the kitchen.

Watching from the back, (and definitely not checking him out) Dan was sure he swayed his hips a little more than usual.

* * *

The flirting started that day.

Fuck was Dan glad he'd come out.

Like that time he had been sitting in the lounge with his new shirt on and asked if Phil liked it, and Phil had responded

"I like everything about you except your clothes" with a wink.

Dan had looked offended, and Phil just said "Think about it" smiling, and left the room.

Dan sat, pondering Phil's words.

_Why the hell would he say that, I mean he's not really the type to insult someone... _

_I mean maybe I should change my clothes, maybe he doesn't like the black or something. _

_But wait. _

_He said, think about it. _

_If he likes everything about me except my clothes does that me he would like me better with them off_

_fuck._

_oh._

"OH."

He blushed crimson and sat on the couch for quite a while, head in his hands, hands covering his mouth. Over all the embarrassment, a small smile sat fixed on his lips.

Phil passed a couple minutes later. He grinned when he saw Dan's star-struck state.

Dan still hadn't moved from the couch.

"In all seriousness," he said, smiling at his friend's blush, "that shirt looks really cute on you."

Dan looked up, and met Phil's eyes, and quickly looked away, a small smile settled for good.

"Th-Thanks?"

_I am such an idiot._

* * *

And then there was the time Dan decided to get back at Phil.

Walking through the lounge after having a shower, Dan was wearing only a tight pair of orange boxers that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Phil was sitting on the couch, and when Dan walked in he looked up, realized what Dan was wearing, and tore his eyes away as quickly as he could, blushing.

Dan took advantage of Phil's sudden shyness.

"Hey Phil." Dan said, smiling.

"Hi." Said Phil, determinedly not looking up.

Dan sat down next to him.

"Watcha lookin at?" He asked, nonchalantly leaning his chin oh Phil's shoulder.

_fuck I can feel his breath on my neck._

"Um, just tumblr." Phil was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Listen, Dan.." _he is way too sexy when he's just showere_d_._

"Yeah?"

Dan turned so he was facing Phil. His body was spread on the couch, so as to look as seductive as possible, and it was pretty clear what he was doing.

It was working.

"Um, maybe just put something on a little more decent? I mean, not that— well, I—" Phil was blushing profusely.

"Aww, Phil..." Said Dan, whispering into his ear, "I thought you didn't like my clothes. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Phil blushed even harder.

He crossed his legs.

It was Dan's turn to get pink cheeks. _welp, time to go. _he thought.

"Well, it's okay, I can go change if you want. It was just for you." He hesitated before leaving, then kissed the top of Phil's head before walking out of the lounge to change.

As soon as he was out, he let himself lean against the wall and slide down with a thump. He blushed and put his head in his hands once again. _well shit._

He sat there for a few minutes, hands over his eyes, trying to decide whether his seduction had worked or was just weird.

The door from the lounge opened, and he jumped.

Phil stood there, looking down at Dan awkwardly who had obviously been sitting there ever since he'd left the lounge.

They both blushed crimson.

And Phil burst out laughing.

"You're too c-c-cut-t-te!" He said between tears of laughter, and Dan, and still red as a tomato, stood up and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." He said.

Phil grinned.

"I know what you were doing back there." He said, pointing to the lounge.

Dan covered his face with his hands.

'Shut. UP.' He said menacingly, but Phil was still smiling his ass off.

"Either way," said Dan, determined to win the seduction contest, "why were you getting up from the lounge?"

As soon as Phil met his eyes he knew he had hit a nerve.

Phil blushed and looked down. He quietly mumbled 'shower'.

Dan grinned before Phil could duck his head and run into the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him, his face still feeling tomato red.

He heard silence from the other side of the door.

Phil wondered if he had made things too awkward.

He was about to lay on the floor and have an existential crisis of his own, contemplating why he should ever leave the bathroom when at that moment...

"VICTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Dan's cry rang out through the silent flat, followed by a fit of laughter.

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
